1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clip applying apparatus and ligation clips. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to clip applying apparatus for applying surgical clips to body tissue during surgical procedures which provide enhanced visibility at the surgical site.
2. Background to Related Art
Surgical procedures frequently require ligation of blood vessels, severed tissues and/or other organs to control or stop bleeding. Clip applying apparatus for quickly applying a surgical clip about tissue are well known. Such clip applying apparatus include single clip applicators and multiple clip applicators. In single clip applicators, a new clip must be loaded into the apparatus after application of each clip. Multiple clip applicators include a series of clips which can be sequentially applied to tissue during the course of a surgical procedure.
Typically, clip applying apparatus include a handle mechanism, an elongated body portion, and a clip crimping assembly, e.g., a jaw or pair of jaws. Such clip applying apparatus are configured for endoscopic or open surgical procedures. One problem associated with known clip applying apparatus is obstructed visualization of the surgical site especially during endoscopic surgical procedures. More specifically, the jaw structure and/or the distal end of the body portion obstructs the surgeon's view of the surgical site. Accordingly, a continuing need exists for a clip applying apparatus which provides improved visibility of the surgical site during application of a surgical clip to tissue.